This invention relates generally to production and use of foam in concrete mixes, and more particularly to an efficient, simple process of producing foam used for example at batching plants, as well as apparatus to provide such foam.
It is known to employ foam in concrete to improve its use characteristics; however, it is difficult to provide and maintain correct ratios of foam producing agent in water supplied to the dry concrete mix, and correct ratios of foam to concrete, particularly at the job site, and it is found that such ratios can and do vary greatly at different job sites whereby the quality, pumpability, extrudability, and finishing characteristics of the concrete vary and suffer. There is need for simple, low-cost, and effective apparatus and method to provide required quality control of the ratios referred to and enable production of high quality concrete, in terms of pumpability, extrudability weight control, insulative and fire proofing capability, as well as other desirable qualities.